batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Gallery
Concept Designs Bruce Wayne Design.png|Bruce Wayne Design Batman Design.gif|Batman Design Bruce Wayne Haggard Model Sheet.jpg|Model Sheet of Bruce Wayne haggard after being infected with Scarecrow's fear gas Episodes Galleries 'Episodes 1-10' On Leather Wings On Leather Wings 11 - Batman and Alfred in the Batcave.jpg On Leather Wings 12 - Batman reads the news.jpg On Leather Wings 13 - Batman on the Batmobile.jpg OLW 14.1 - Batman strikes.jpg On Leather Wings 14 - Batman and his grapple gun.jpg On Leather Wings 22 - Bruce at the Zoo.png On Leather Wings 28 - Batman and Alfred.jpg On Leather Wings 31 - Batman.jpg On Leather Wings 36 - Batman.jpg On Leather Wings 41 - Batman grabs Man-Bat.jpg On Leather Wings 42 - Batman.jpg On Leather Wings 49 - Batman fights Man-Bat.jpg OLW 49.1 - Man-Bat and Batman to the ground.jpg OLW 49.2 - Batman blinds Man-Bat.jpg On Leather Wings 50 - Batman bleeds.jpg Christmas With the Joker CWtJ 10 - Robin and Batman.jpg CWtJ 53 - Batman saves the train driver.JPG CWtJ 63 - Cannon Destroyed.JPG CWtJ 69 - Batman and Robin.jpg CWtJ 70 - Bat-Man.jpg CWtJ 71 - Bat-Man 2.JPG CWtJ 80 - Robin Warning.jpg CWtJ 84 - Batman is Pissed.jpg Nothing to Fear Ntf 06 - Saddened Bruce.png NtF 15 - Batman with gas mask.jpg NtF 20 - Batman succumbs to fear.jpg NtF 29 - Bruce Wayne infected.JPG NtF 44 - You're Not my father!.jpg NtF 45 - I Am Batman!.jpg NtF 52 - Batman.jpg NtF 59 - Bruce at the Graveyard.jpg The Last Laugh TLL 04 - What's the deal, Alfred?.jpg TLL 24 - A fitting setting for you, Joker.jpg TLL 37 - Batman.jpg TLL 39 - Batman takes Jest's mask.png TLL 48 - Batman's certain doom.jpg TLL 53 - Batman finally told a joke.jpg TLL 55 - Batman contemplates.jpg Pretty Poison PP 20 - Your crazy friend.jpg PP 43 - Ivy's scheme.jpg PP 45 - Batman struggles.jpg PP 66 - Batman and Ivy are safe.jpg The Underdwellers TU 03 - Leprechauns.jpg TU 04 - Maybe I need a rest.jpg TU 05 - This is a job for Batman.JPG TU 16 - Batman.jpg TU 18 - Just a second, son.jpg TU 31 - Children and guns do not mix ever.jpg TU 32 - Evidence.jpg TU 39 - Batman Thumbs Up.jpg TU 48 - Job Done.jpg P.O.V. POV 52 - Batman's Escape.jpg POV 58 - Batman and Montoya.jpg POV 59 - Batman and Montoya under attack.jpg POV 60 - Batman attacks.jpg POV 61 - Batman.jpg The Forgotten TF 02 - Bruce Wayne.jpg TF 04 - Gaff Morgan.jpg|Bruce Wayne disguised as Gaff Morgan TF 05 - Gaff Morgan.jpg TF 07 - Gaff Morgan under attack.jpg TF 20 - Bruce remembers.jpg|Bruce dreams and sees himself on a mirror TF 25 - Gaff Morgan awakes.jpg TF 34 - Batman.jpg TF 35 - Batman.jpg TF 36 - Gaff Morgan is Bruce Wayne.jpg TF 37 - Bruce's escape.jpg Be a Clown BaC 03 - Batman.jpg BaC 37 - Batman in a Water Tank.jpg BaC 47 - Batman's Escape.jpg BaC 52 - Batman on Fire.jpg Two-Face Part I TF P1 51 - Bruce Wayne.jpg TF P1 62 - Batman Shocked.jpg 'Episodes 11-20' Two-Face Part II TF P2 23 - Batman on Nightmare.jpg TF P2 30 - Bruce.jpg TF P2 53 - Batman.jpg TF P2 57 - Batman's Injury.jpg TF P2 88 - Batman.jpg TF P2 89 - Batman.jpg It's Never Too Late INTL 32 - Batman.jpg INTL 50 - Batman attacks.jpg INTL 66 - Batman Always Watches.jpg Heart of Ice HoI 14 - Batman.jpg HoI 61 - Batman.jpg HoI 62 - Batman.jpg|Inverted Bat-Signal Colours HoI 64 - Batman.jpg HoI 66 - Batman's Punch.jpg HoI 75 - Batman.jpg The Cat and the Claw Part I TCTC I 09.1 - Batman.jpg TCTC I 20 - Batman Scratched.jpg TCTC I 30 - Bruce Wayne.jpg The Cat and the Claw Part I TCTC II 04 - Batman.jpg TCTC II 09 - Batman.jpg See No Evil SNE 33 - Invisibility Cloak.jpg SNE 53 - Beaten Batman.jpg SNE 55 - Peek-a-boo.jpg Beware the Gray Ghost BtGG 80 - Batman.jpg BtGG 95 - Bruce and Alfred.jpg Feat of Clay Part I FoC I 60 - Bruce Wayne Arrested.jpg 'Episodes 21-30' Feat of Clay Part II FoC II 01 - Bruce Wayne.jpg FoC II 33 - Batman saves Germs.jpg FoC II 46 - Batman and Renuyu.jpg FoC II 58 - Batman.jpg Vendetta V 06 - Batman.jpg V 11 - Batman.jpg V 16 - Shadow of the Bat.jpg V 17 - Batman.jpg V 40 - Batmobile.jpg V 51 - Batman.jpg V 57 - Batman.jpg Fear of Victory FoV 20 - Batman.jpg FoV 24 - Batman.jpg FoV 26 - Batman.jpg FoV 28 - Batman.jpg The Clock King TCK 24 - Batman.jpg TCK 27 - Batman.jpg TCK 28 - Batman.jpg TCK 31 - Batman and Alfred.jpg TCK 33 - Batman.jpg Appointment in Crime Alley AiCA 07 - Bruce Wayne.jpg AiCA 29 - Batman.jpg AiCA 30 - Batman.jpg AiCA 31 - Batman.jpg AiCA 33 - Batman.jpg AiCA 39 - Batman.jpg AiCA 42 - Batman.jpg Dreams in Darkness DiD 03 - Batman.jpg DiD 05 - Batman.jpg DiD 16 - Batman in Darkness.jpg DiD 21 - Batman.jpg DiD 36 - Batman.jpg DiD 50 - Batman saves the Day.jpg DiD 53 - Batman.jpg DiD 54 - The Dark Knight.jpg Eternal Youth EY 11 - Bruce Wayne.jpg EY 29 - Batman.jpg EY 45 - Batman Branches.jpg EY 51 - Batman.jpg EY 80 - Bruce Wayne.jpg Perchance to Dream PtD 08 - Bruce Wayne.jpg PtD 09 - Batman.jpg PtD 25 - Up.jpg PtD 27 - Here I Am.jpg PtD 29 - Bruce Wayne.jpg PtD 30 - Batman.jpg PtD 32 - Batman.jpg PtD 34 - Bruce and Batman fight.jpg PtD 35 - Batman and Bruce.jpg PtD 36 - Bruce vs Batman.jpg PtD 38 - Bruce.jpg PtD 49 - Rain.jpg PtD 51 - Bruce.jpg PtD 52 - The Fall.jpg 'Episodes 31-40' The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy CCC 12 - Batman.jpg CCC 14.1 - Batman.jpg CCC 18 - Batman.jpg CCC 23 - Batman Smiles.jpg CCC 43 - Train Escape.jpg CCC 44 - Batman.jpg CCC 52 - Batman.jpg CCC 53 - The Batman.jpg CCC 54 - Batman.jpg CCC 56 - Shadows.jpg CCC 58 - Second Mask.jpg 'Episodes 31-40' Robin's Reckoning Part I RR I 02 - Batman.jpg RR I 03 - Batman.jpg RR I 31 - Bruce Wayne.jpg RR I 42 - Batman in Disguise.jpg|Undercover as "Smith" RR I 45 - Batman.jpg RR I 46 - Prepare.jpg RR I 57 - Batman.jpg RR I 58 - Dark Knight.jpg RR I 59 - Shadow Avenger.jpg RR I 60 - Batarang Toss.jpg RR I 61 - Batman.jpg RR I 64 - Batman and Alfred.jpg Other Images Man Bat Lithograph.jpg Batman with the gift litograph.jpg Batman vs. Joker Litograph.jpg Batman vs Freeze Litograph.jpg Unsorted Images The Dark Knight.png Arkham City Batman.jpg|The Animated Batman skin from the game Batman: Arkham City Batsignal Shadow.jpg Batman II.jpg Batarang.png Batglider.jpg Batcycle.jpg Batman.png Screenshot 2013-11-03 at 4.39.20 AM.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Bruce Wayne Images Category:Batman Images